Voltron: Coming Home
by CareBear08
Summary: With Lance's sister graduating, the team is coming home! The only way to keep the Princess safe, is to pretend that she's someone else and engaged to Keith. Will feelings surface and true intentions come out?
1. Chapter 1

Knock, knock!

Keith looked up from his tablet, "enter."

Lance walked in and smiled, "hey Cap!" Keith raised an eyebrow at him in response. He sighed, "I wanted to see if there's anyway we can take a vacation?"

Keith set his tablet down on his desk and leaned back in his seat. "A vacation?"

Lance sighed and took a seat across from him. "Chantel is graduating from the academy soon and I wanted to be there when she walked."

Keith smiled back at him in response and gave him an understanding look. He sat up and rubbed his chin in thought. "I can try and ask Coran or the Princess if we can get some time off. I'm sure the rest of the team would love to see their families." Lance's eyes lit up in excitement. He gave him a warning look, "I have to ask and it's not a guarantee that we can get the time off."

Lance gave him a lopsided smile and rubbed his head. "I really hope we can get the time off. My sister would love to see us, she misses us." He looked at his hands and spoke softly, "I haven't seen her since we graduated."

Keith got up and walked around his desk and placed a hand on his shoulder. He spoke softly, "I know what you mean. It's been years since any of us have seen anyone." He slapped his shoulder and smiled at him. "I'm sure they'll say yes."

Knock, Knock!

Both men looked towards the door. Lance glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Were you expecting anyone?"

Keith shook his head in response. He cleared his voice and called out. "Enter." Both men watched the door open and found Princess Allura smiling back at them. She gave them a surprised look when she spotted Lance. He smiled at her. "Hello Princess, how may I help you?"

She gave him a nervous smile, "I had to ask you a question, but if you're busy..." her voice trailed off.

Keith leaned back on his desk, "I'm not busy."

Lance looked between the two, clearing his voice he stood up. "I'll take this as my leave." He gave the Princess a little bow and winked at her. He glanced at Keith, "tell me what happens."

Keith nodded his head at him in response. The couple watched Lance leave. Allura smiled at him. "Was I interrupting anything?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders at her in response. She took a seat across from him. He raised an eyebrow at her, "so...was there something I can help you with Princess?" She gave him an innocent smile. He glared at her, "you're up to something, aren't you?" He stood up straight and gave her a suspicious look. She giggled at him. He walked around his desk and sat down. He picked up his tablet and looked down at his files. "You're hiding from Nanny, aren't you?"

She nodded her head and sighed, "she won't leave me alone. I told her I needed a break from my studies but she wouldn't listen. He chuckled at her in response. She rolled hey eyes at him, "so when she wasn't looking, I snuck out and ran for my life."

He glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow, "you ran for your life?"

She nodded her head in pride and gave him a smug look. "Yes, I ran for my life and didn't look back."

He chuckled at her. Hearing his COMM, he grabbed it. "Keith here."

"Hello Capitan, Nanny hasn't been able to locate the Princess. Have you seen her?"

Keith looked at her in response. She smiled at him sweetly. He rolled his eyes back at her. "She's in my office at this moment Coran."

"Is there a problem?"

He could hear the concern in his voice. He smiled at her which she returned. "No, there is no problem. But is it possible for you to stop by my office this moment?" She looked at him in alarm. He gave her a wink and a reassuring smile. "I just have something I need to speak to the two of you about."

"On my way Captain."

Keith set him COMM back down on his desk and smiled at her. She looked at him with worry. "Am I in trouble?" He shook his head no. She relaxed. "What did you need to speak to us about?"

He leaned back in his seat. He glanced to his side and starred out the window. "I want to speak to the two of you at the same time." She nodded her head in understanding. They both sat in comfortable silence.

Knock, knock!

He looked away from the window. "Enter." Coran walked in the room and smiled. He gave a little bow to the Princess and took the other seat across from Keith. He sat up and smiled at Coran, "Hello Coran."

Coran nodded his head at him in response, he glanced at Allura and gave her a suspicious look. "Are you skipping out on your studies?"

She gave him an innocent smile. "Of course not Coran, Keith said he wanted to have a word with us." Keith glared at her in annoyance, she ignored his glare and kept starring at Coran. "I didn't want to be the last to arrive so I came her as soon as possible." Both men rolled their eyes at her in response. She just giggled at the two of them.

Coran cleared his throat and looked at Keith. "What did you need to speak to us about?"

Keith smiled at the pair. "I had a request." They raised their eyebrows at him to continue. "Lance has requested if the team can have a vacation." Coran frowned. Seeing the frown, he spoke quickly. "Lance's sister Chantel is graduating from the academy and he wanted to be there for her graduation. Also, the rest of the team hasn't seen their families in a long time."

Allura smiled at him in excitement. "That sounds like fun." She glanced at Coran and her smile fell when she saw the look he was giving them. She frowned at him. "Let me guess, the answer is no?"

Coran sighed in sadness. "It sounds like the boys would enjoy it, but what would happen if Arus is attacked while you're away?"

Hearing a ping come from his tablet, he picked it up. He quickly read the email he had received and set it down. Looking at the pair. "It's been covered, we will take the Lions with us to Earth and they will send a fleet to protect Arus while we're away. If needed, we can return quickly to Arus with the lions."

Coran looked at Keith in surprise, "when did you get this done?"

Keith smiled at him, "this morning before Lance made the request. Chantel had actually given me a call and begged that Lance and I make it to her graduation." Allura's smile fell a little. She quickly hid it from Keith before he noticed. Unfortunately Coran had caught it. She looked down at her lap in sadness. Keith smiled at Coran. "Also, would it be possible for the Princess to join us on this trip?"

Allura's head snapped up and she gave him an excited smile. The men chuckled at her. Coran rubbed his chin in thought. "I don't know Keith, It might not be safe for her there." She glared at him in annoyance. He chose to ignore the look and continued. "How would you keep her safe?"

Keith chuckled at Allura. He glanced at Coran. "Easy, we don't introduce her as the Princess. Just a teammate we met here on Arus."

Allura bounced in her seat in excitement. Both men raised an eyebrow at her. She grabbed Coran's arm and begged. "Please Coran, I need a vacation as well! I'm part of this team as well. I need a break from my studies and I would love to meet the boys families." Coran pretended to think to himself. She thought desperately to herself and smiled at him. "How about if I get all my studies down before we leave and I don't complain?"

Coran smirked and winked at Keith. Keith silently laughed in response. Coran stood slowly and smiled down at her. "If you can keep your promise, I don't see why not." He glanced at Keith, "I'm sure the Captain can keep you safe on Earth."

Keith nodded his head. "Of course, I always do." His eyes soften as he smiled at Allura. Coran raised an eyebrow at Keith in surprise. He quickly hid his emotions and stood. "We will come up with cover for the Princess and have everyone on the same page."

Coran nodded his head, he started heading to the door. He glanced over his shoulder at the couple, "you could just say she's your fiancée that you met here on Arus." The couple looked at him in shock. He chuckled at them, he opened the door. "She's safer with you than anyone else I know. You will protect her with your life. I'll go let Nanny know what's going to happen and if you want to tell the team as well." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

The couple starred at the door in shock. Allura glanced at Keith. "Did he just say what I think he just said?" He nodded his head slowly. She stood up and smiled at him coyly, "So my dear fiancée, when do we leave?"

He glared back at her in response. "Allura!"

She giggled at him and rolled her eyes at him. "Come on Keith, live a little!" She gave him a challenging look.

He raised his eyebrow at her in challenge. He smirked at her. "My dear fiancée, I don't think you could handle me!" She looked at him shock. He chuckled at her and stood. He motioned her to the door. "If you want to make it on this trip, you have my studies to get back to." He winked at her so she could see that he was playing with her. She smiled and got up. She stuck out her tongue at him and quickly left the room. He chuckled at her retreating back. He sat back down and closed his eyes. He figured he could take a nap.

Allura walked into the control room hours later. She felt like the life of her was being drained from her. Keith looked up from the control panel and smiled at her. He called out to her, "how was your studies today?" She glared at him in annoyance. He chuckled at her in response. He turned his eyes back to the monitor. "What brings you here?" She walked up to him and stood right next to him and gave a long sigh. He glanced over his shoulder and her. Her bottom lip stuck out and she gave him a puppy face. He looked away from her. His inside started to melt under that look. Letting his voice deepen, he gave her a warning tone. "Princess..."

She gave up trying to get him to feel bad for her and responded. "When are we going to speak to the team?"

He typed some codes on the monitor and responded. "In a few minutes. We're going to meet in one of the conference rooms." He looked away from the monitor and glanced at her and smiled. "We can head over there right now if you wish?" She smiled at him and nodded her head. He looked to his left and called out to one of the soldiers, "can you take over?" The soldier nodded his head and quickly rushed over. He stood up and stretched. She watched his muscle move as he stretched and felt her face heat up. She quickly looked away. He smiled at her, "let's get this meeting started then." The couple left the control room and headed towards one of the conference rooms. They each took a seat, he brought his communicator out. "Team, meet in the conference room in 5 mins, Keith out."

She smiled at him, "do you think they'll be excited?"

He nodded his head. "I think they'll be more than excited."

"Can I break the news?" She asked. He nodded his head in agreement. She bounced in her seat excitedly. One by one the men started entering the room. They each gave formalities and took their seat. Coran was the last to enter. She smiled at the men, "thank you for coming so quickly. I have some very exciting news!" She glanced at Keith and took his hand, he gave her a questioning look and she smirked back at him. "We're engaged!" The room irrupted in excitement.

Keith pulled his hand away from hers and she giggled and raised his hands to silence them. He saw the excitement in all their eyes and even heard Lance mutter quietly to himself. He shook his head at them. "The Princess is joking! We are not engaged."

She stuck her bottom lip out and gave him a sad look. "But we are Keith, remember!"

He glared at her in response. Lance smirked at him, "I knew it! I knew something was going on between the two of you!"

Hunk smiled at the couple, "so? How did it happen?"

Pidge nodded his head, "yeah Keith, how did you ask her?"

Coran watched the team silently. Keith clenched his teeth in annoyance and barked at them. "We're not engaged. No one asked no one for their hand in marriage!" The team shut their mouths quickly. He glared at her in annoyance. She pretended not to see the look he was giving her. He shook his head in annoyance at her. Looking back at his team. "Since the Princess isn't going to do it, I will. Boys, pack your bags! Tomorrow morning we will be on vacation heading to Earth!" The boys jumped from their seats in excitement. Lance's mouth dropped in shock. He chucked at them, "I take it you like this news?"

"Fuck yeah!" Exclaimed Lance. Coran gave him a warning look and he gave a apologetic smile. "Sorry Coran, sorry Princess." She smiled at him in response. He looked back at Keith, "How?"

"I had actually made a request before we spoke earlier," Keith responded.

Pidge looked at the Allura, "what about the Princess?" She smiled at him in response, she felt the love from him. He gave her a smile. "It wouldn't be fair for us to leave her while we went home."

Coran took this moment to stand and respond. "That's why Allura will be posing as Keith's fiancée. No one on Earth can know that she's the Princess of Arus."

Lance chuckled and smirked at her. "So that's why you two are engaged?"

She nodded her head excitedly. "Is that awesome? I can go with you guys and meet your families."

Hunk nodded his head in excitement, "and you can try my mom's cooking. My family is going to love you!"

"Hey, she's going to meet my family first!" Exclaimed Pidge.

"No, mine!" Argued Hunk.

The two men started playful arguing. She watched them fondly. Lance cleared his voice to get her attention. She looked at him in question. He smiled at her. "You'll meet my family first." He smirked at Keith, "and if you want Princess, you can pretend that I'm your fiancée." He winked at her. She rolled her eyes at him in response. He gave her an offended look, "I think I'll be a better suitor than grumpy pants." He motioned to Keith who glared at him in response. The room filled with laughter. She tried to hide her smile behind her hands.

"Hunk and Pidge, can you have the lions prepared? We'll be leaving at 700 hours." He looked down at his watch and back up to the group. "I recommend after dinner everyone calls it a night. In regards to the Princess, all formalities will be put on hold. We will treat the Princess as one of us."

"If people ask, how did we meet?" She asked.

Hunk got a dreamy look in his eyes. "Say you met in the village and when your eyes connected you felt a spark and things progressed from there." Pidge gave him a shocked look. Lance chuckled at him in response. He looked at them in question, "what?"

Keith smiled at him. "I never took you for a romantic."

Hunk shrugged his shoulders at him. "Nothing wrong with a being a romantic."

Allura smiled at him, "I love it!" He smiled back at her in response.

Keith looked at her, "we'll tell people that we met while i was on patrol and our eyes met and i was awestruck. We had dinner and sparks flew. We've been dating for months and just recently got engaged."

She clapped her hands together excitedly. Lance snorted at them, "I say you two should wing it. You pretty much act like a couple already. Keith gave him a glaring look. He shrugged his shoulder in response. Allura giggled at them.

Coran cleared his voice to get their attention. "I recommend everyone get their duties done ASAP so nothing puts a hold on your plans." The group nodded their heads in excitement. He looked at Keith, "will Allura be taking blue?"

She frowned at him, "why wouldn't I be flying blue?"

"Because it's common knowledge that the Princess flys blue." Replied Keith. He scratched his head in thought, "maybe we'll leave the lion here?"

Her frowned deepened. "That's not fair Keith."

Lance cut in, "he's right." She glared at him. He continued, "it'll give you some time to get to know one another on the flight." He ginned evilly at Keith, "and you can come up with your game plans." Keith glared at him angrily. He smirked back at him, "where are you going to be staying Keith?"

"My family home," replied Keith.

Lance's mouth dropped a little, "but you haven't been there in years." The room looked at Keith in question. He looked confused, "you normally stayed with my family."

"Lance!" Keith gave him a warning. He looked at his team, "meeting is over." He glanced down at his watch, "dinner should be served in hour, so wash up and I'll see everyone later." The group nodded their heads and got up and left. Coran and the Princess remained seating. He raised an eyebrow at them, "yes?"

Coran gave him an uncomfortable look, "I don't want to impose, but your records said your family passed away on a mission."

Keith looked down at this hands, "they're MIA. What Lance said is true, I did live with his family. His parents and my parents were best friends." He started to get uncomfortable. He never felt comfortable talking about his family life.

Allura picked up on his feeling. She reached across the table and took his hand, "you don't need to explain yourself Keith." He looked up and her and she could see the pain in his eyes. It broke her heart. He quickly hid his emotions. She sighed, "you don't always have to hide your feelings from me Keith."

He pulled his hand away from her. "Princess, please."

"Please what?" She asked.

"Please stop," he responded quietly.

She sighed but nodded her head, she got up and looked at Coran. "I will be in my quarters until dinner." Without another word, she left the room.

The men could feel the annoyance coming off of her. Coran cleared his throat and got up and gave him a little smile. "Good luck with her, you're gonna need it." He winked at Keith and left.

Keith leaned back in seat and closed his eyes. His thoughts went back to his parents, the pain was still there. He opened his eyes and got up and left the room. He had some thinking to do and packing he had to get done.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a little update, Hope you enjoy!

(The next morning)

The men and the Princess waited patiently for Keith to arrive. They were surprise that their Captain hadn't arrived yet. Lance looked down at his watch in annoyance and wined out loud, "where is he? We should be in the air already!"

Allura gave him a little smile, "maybe he overslept? He never made it to dinner last night." Inwardly, she felt that she was the reason he never came to dinner last night."

Pidge walked up to the Control panel and typed in some codes. "Well good news is, our flight home should be nice and calm."

Lance couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out his COMM, "Cap, where are you?" The group looked at him in shock, he shrugged his shoulders at them. "I can't wait all day."

The doors open and Coran and Keith walked in, Both men were in deep conversation. He smiled at his men, "sorry, going over some last minute details with Coran. Is everyone ready?" They nodded their heads. He smiled, "then let's go!" Coran walked to the control panel and punched in the codes to raise the platform. He smiled at Allura, "want to throw your arms around my neck? Well ride down together." Her eyes lit up in excitement. She jumped on his back and threw her arms around his neck. He coughed out, "not so tight princess." The boys chuckled at the couple.

Coran smiled down at them, "Be safe and and have fun." They nodded their heads right before they jumped and grabbed their handle bars that took them to their lions. The platform lowered and he took a seat at the Control Panel. He watched each lion activate.

Getting in black lion, Keith motioned to the controls, "would you like to fly?"

She nodded her head excitedly. She took her seat at controls. He took his seat right behind her. She put the key into it's slot and watched the controls light up. "Guys are we ready?"

Lance's face popped up on the monitor. "Look who's leading boys!"

Pidge's face popped up next. "We're ready for your command princess."

Hunk's face was last to be appear. "Ready Princess."

She smiled at the team. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She pulled the lion forward and headed to space with the rest of the team following her. She opened a new screen for castle control. "Coran we'll contract you as soon as we land on Earth."

He smiled at her and nodded his head, "Of course Princess, Control out."

His screen closed. She put the lion in auto pilot and turned her seat to face Keith. He smiled at her in response. She smiled at him, "thank you Keith."

He looked at her in question, "for what?"

"For involving me and making me feel like I'm part of the team." She replied.

He shook his head and reached forward and smacked helmet gently. "You are part of the team." She blushed and nodded her head, she turned her seat around and kept her eyes on the screen. He chuckled at her, "is there anything you want to ask me? We do have a long flight ahead of us."

She stared down at the controls and spoke softly. "Tell me about your parents."

He reached forward and turned her seat to face him. He reached forward and tilted her chin up so he can see her face. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. I want to know everything about you." She replied.

He let go of her chin and took her hand and sighed, "my parents were one of the best pilots in GG. I wanted to be just like them. My dad came from a military family, while my mom came from a wealthy family. My parents had met through some friends and fell in love. They both joined the military at the same time, after graduation they got married and had me. My mom's parents basically disowned her and wanted nothing to do with us. I really don't know much about them since my parent's never talked about them. My dad's parents had passed away a little after i was born. I remember growing up and seeing my parents always touching each other and kissing one another. Lance's family lived not that far from me. We grew up together and vowed how we were going to join the GG when we were old enough. I was about 12 when my parent's told me how they had intended to retire from GG and they were taking their last mission. It was a classified mission that they couldn't talk about. They dropped me off at Lance's parents house. My last memory of them is them giving me a hug and telling me how much they loved me. I remember my mom kissing my forehead and my dad ruffling my hair." He stopped and closed his eyes.

She reached forward and cupped his cheek. "If it's too hard for you to talk about, you don't have to."

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "If you're going to pose as my fiancée, you have to know. I was outside playing with Lance and Sven when a government car pulled up in the driveway. I got excited and thought it was my parents. These two men got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Lance's dad answered the door and spoke to the two men. They handed him an envelope and left. I remember watching his dad stare down at the letter. He looked up with tears in his eyes and called out to me. I quickly ran over to him with Lance and Sven hot on my heels. He got down on one knee and looked me straight in the eyes and told me how my parent's ship was shot down and how they were MIA. He handed me the letter that he had received. Everything blurred, i broke down and cried. He took me in his arms and held me close as we broke down. Lance had ran inside to get his mother."

She took her helmet off, he could see the tears in her eyes. Seeing a tear fall, he reached forward and wiped it away. He gave her a sad smile, "after that I wasn't the same. We joined the academy a little after that. I wanted nothing more but to be first in our class. School before anything. I wanted so badly to become an explorer and maybe one day find them. Lance and Sven have been there with me through everything and I think of them as my brothers. I learned to hide my emotions so no one knows what I'm thinking. I graduated at the top on my class with Sven and Lance right behind me. We were teamed up with Pidge and Hunk and assigned to Arus where i met you."

"Do you regret it?" She asked.

He looked at her in question, "regret what?"

"Getting assigned to Arus," she replied. Seeing the confusion in his eyes, she clarified herself. "You haven't been able to explore the galaxy to look for them because you're station on my planet."

He smiled at her, "I regret nothing. Everything happens for a reason."

She couldn't help herself, she leaned forward and kissed him, he was shocked but closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. he could feel the comfort she was giving him from the kiss. Pulling away slowly, they stared into one another's eyes. He spoke softly, "thank you Princess."

She smiled at him, "I think I need a new name."

"How about Ally?" He asked.

"I like that," she replied. She smiled at him.

"GUYS?"

She turned her seat to face the controls. Lance's starred at them. Keith looked over her shoulders, "What's up Lance?"

He smiled at them, "we're T-minus 1 minute before we jump."

Keith nodded his head, "thanks for the heads up." He reached past her and closed the line. He looked down at her, "are you ready for this Ally?"

She smiled at nodded her head. "Never been more ready." She opened the COMM with the team and called out. "Okay boys, in 5 we're going to jump." Keith sat back in his seat and put his belt on. She quickly put her helmet back on. "5...4...3...2...1!" The teamed placed the command in their lions. They felt the jerk as their lions made their jump. After a few minutes the lions came out of their jump and the team looked at their screen in excitement. Earth was now in their view.

He learned forward and opened the link. "Boys we're home. Set designation for Camp Fox base." He typed some sequences into the control and Black made it's descent to Earth. He leaned back in his seat.

She looked over her shoulder, "Ready fiancée?"

He chuckled at her and nodded his head, "ready."

The lions made their decent and safely landed in their designated spot. The team made their exit from their lions. Shielding their eyes from the sunlight, they descended from the lions. She grabbed his arm in uneasiness. He looked down at her and smiled. The group met in the middle of their lions.

"Lance!"

"Pidge!'

"Hunk!"

The group turned in the direction that their names came from. Seeing their families behind fences, they took off sprinting toward them. Allura and Keith exchanged a look. She gave him a smile, "are you okay?"

He looked towards him team who went all surrounded by their families and smiled. "I am." He looked down at her, "I have you here with me. I'll be fine." He pulled her forward. The couple walked slowly up to families.

Mark McCain watched the couple heading towards them. He looked at his son, "who's that with Keith?"

Lance pried himself from his mothers arm. "Keith can introduce her to you."

Chantel smirked at her brother, "is that Keithy's girlfriend?" Seeing her brother smile, her mouth dropped. "Oh my god, it is?" She smacked her brother, he yelled in pain. She glared at him, "why didn't you tell me?"

He rubbed his arm and glared at her in annoyance. "It's none of your business!"

She snorted at him, "of course it's my business! He's my brother."

Mary McCain shook her head at her kids, "enough! Even after all these years you two don't know how to act like adults." They dropped their heads in shame. She glanced at her husband, "this is your fault." He smiled at her.

Keith walked up to the McCain family and smiled. He reached out to shake Mark's hand, but he wouldn't have none of that. He yanked the man into his arms and gave him a strong hug. Allura was surprised to have him pulled from her. Mark spoke, his voice breaking a little, "welcome home son."

Keith closed his eyes and hugged him back. Both men pulled away and smiled at one another. Mary pulled Mark out of the way and gave him a big hug. He returned the hug. Next Chantel gave him a hug, she looked over his shoulder to the woman standing behind him awkwardly. She pulled away and motioned with her head, "who's that?"

Keith turned and reached for Allura who quickly took his hand. She smiled up at him, he turned to look at his adoptive family. "This is my fiancée, Ally."

All their mouths dropped in shock. Mary and Chantel screamed in excitement. They yanked her away from Keith and gave her a big hug. She looked at Keith and Lance for help. Both men laughed at her expression. Mark sighed at them, "poor girl is going to be scared off by them."

Both woman glared him in annoyance. Lance came to her rescue, "mom, please let Ally go. She can't breath." They both let her go.

Mary gave her an apologetic look. Allura smiled at them. They reached up and removed their helmets. The McCain's mouths dropped in shock. Ally looked at them in uncertainty. She rushed to Keith's side. Keith and Lance exchanged worried looks. Chantel was the first to come to, "oh my god Keith, she beautiful!" She glanced at her brother, "apparently she has good taste in brothers."

Lance glared at his sister in annoyance, "fuck you Chantel!" She flipped him off in response which made him even madder.

Mary grabbed both of their ears, both kids started crying and struggling. Allura looked at Keith in wonder, "is this normal on Earth?"

Keith looked down at her, "it is for the McCains."

Mark sighed out, "nothing ever changes." He looked at Allura and smiled, he stuck a hand out to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ally." Allura reached forward to shake it, but was pulled into his arms. He gave he a big hug and chuckled out, "we're a hugging family."

Pulling away from Mark, Ally gave him a shy smile. "The boys talk about you guys often."

Mark slapped Keith on the shoulder and laughed. Keith groaned out in pain. Ally giggled at his expression. Mark gave her a serious look and smiled at her. "It's really an honor to meet you Princess Allura."

Her eyes widen in shock. She looked at Keith in shock. He smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "He knows Ally, I had to let him know what was going on. Only him and Marshall Graham know you're here. We have a meeting with him later this evening."

Mark coughed to get their attention, he motioned to his family. "They have no idea who you really are and we'll keep it that way." He smiled at her. "Welcome to Earth." He threw his arm around Keith and Ally and pulled them close. "Come on kids, let's get moving."

Lance glanced over to his dad, "finally! I could use some backup from these crazy females!"

Both woman glared at him in annoyance. Mark laughed his son and muttered to the couple, "some things never change." He looked over to Keith, "we have some stuff we need to talk about."

Keith nodded his head in agreement, "we do."

"KEEEEEEEIIIIIIIITTTTTTTHHHHH!"

Everyone looked in the direction that his name was called out from and found Hunk jumping up and down trying to get their attention. He pulled away from Mark and pulled Ally with him. "We're gonna go meet Hunk and Pidge's families real quick." Mark watched the couple grab Lance and head over to their teammates family.

Mary walked up to her husband and smiled. "They've grown so much." Mark threw his arm over her shoulder and smiled. She smiled up at her husband, "did you tell him?" Mark shook his head in response. She looked forward and smiled, "it's going to change his life when he finds out."

Mark nodded his head and looked down at her. "It is, but he still has us here."

Chantel walked up to her parents, "what are you two talking about?"

Mary pulled her daughter to her and held her close, "it's nothing you need to worry about my love."

Chantel looked at her parents in question, but decided not to say anything. The family watched the Voltron Force interact with the other families and smiled.

What does mark need to talk to Keith about?

I hope you enjoyed, sorry it's short. My next chapter will be longer.

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

After a much waited update! I hope you enjoy!

Hunk hurried up to the group. "Guys, I want you to meet my family." He grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her over to his family. Ally looked over her shoulder at them for help. The men chuckled at her expression. Hunk looked down at her and smiled. "Allur…"

Ally stopped him, "Hunk it's Ally." He quickly realized his mistake and smiled. "Ally, this is my parents Ken and Alice." He motioned to his brother and sister, "this is also Tony and Leila." The group ran up to her and gave her big hugs."

Keith chuckled at the scene in front of his eyes. He smiled and glanced at Lance, "she looks out of place."

Lance chuckled back him in response, "it doesn't help that Hunk's family are as large as he is."

"Hey Keith!"

Both men turned and found Pidge standing next to his brother. Both men smiled at him in response. Chip smiled at them. Keith walked up to him and gave him a hug. Lance followed right after him. "It's good to see you guys are safe."

Keith nodded his head and smiled at him, "it's good to see you are safe as well."

Chip motioned his head towards Hunk's family. "Who's that pretty lady with Hunk?"

Lance placed his hand on Keith's shoulder and gave him a huge smile. "This lucky man's fiancee."

Chips mouth dropped in shock. "The mighty Captain found himself a woman!?" He looked at his brother and smack his stomach. "You didn't tell me this."

Pidge pushed his brother away from him. "Stop!"

Chip wiggled his eyebrows at him, "so….how did this happen? What's the story?"

"Keith!"

The men turned to find Ally rushing over to him, she grabbed his arm. He looked at her in question, "what's wrong?"

She was slightly out of breath. "Nothing, I just needed to breathe." The group laughed at her response. She looked at them in question, "what's so funny?"

Lance smirked at her, "nothing Ally."

Chip nudge his brother. Pidge glared at him in response, but sighed out in annoyance. "Ally, may i introduce you to my brother."

Ally smiled at him, "Hello, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, your brother speaks of you often."

Chip reached forward and took her hand and kissed it. Ally felt her cheeks heat up. He looked up at her and smirked. "The pleasure is mine Princess." She looked at him in alarm and looked at Keith in question. Keith glared at Chip. He let go of her hand and smiled. "I am on the Vehicle Voltron team. I have seen pictures of you."

Ally moved closer to Keith, he cursed out. She looked at him in surprise. Lance looked at Keith in question. He pulled Ally close to him and muttered in her ear. "I'm sorry Ally, I didn't think he would recognize you."

Chip gave her a reassuring smile, "no worries Ally, I won't say anything."

Keith nodded his head at him, he looked down at her at her in concern, "do you want to leave?" She nodded her head. He looked at Lance, "we're gonna head out. Pass the word to Hunk, that we'll meet on base in two days at 0800 hours. Rest up and have some fun with you families. Also, Pidge can you put the lions in bay 1?"

Pidge nodded his head, he grabbed his brothers shirt and pulled him away from them. They listened to him lecture his brother. Lance shook his head at them, he glanced back at Keith. "You riding back with us?"

Keith shook his head, "no." Lance raised an eyebrow at him in question. He gave him a smile. "I have the keys to my place. If you don't mind, we'll take a taxi."

Lance shrugged his shoulder at him, he started walking over to his family. He glanced over his shoulder, "you know moms gonna be pissed."

Keith chuckled back at him. Taking Ally's hand they headed away from the group. Ally looked up at him, "a taxi?"

Keith looked down at her and smiled. "A complete stranger that takes us places." She looked at him in alarm. He laughed at her expression, he couldn't help but admire her beauty. She raised an eyebrow at him in question. He reached forward and pushed a strand of hair that had gotten loose back and smiled at her. "You have no idea how beautiful you are Allura."

Ally's mouth dropped in shock, she pulled away from him. He stood there awkwardly, hoping he didn't overstep his boundaries. She threw her hands over her heart, "be still my heart! Did Commander Keith just compliment me?"

He rolled his eyes at her and reached forward and grabbed her hand. She giggled next to him. He looked down at her and shook his head, "shush Ally! That may be the only compliment you get from me!" She stuck her lip out and gave him a sad smile. He felt his inside start to melt, he looked away from her.

 ** _"_** ** _Keith Alexander Kogane!"_**

The couple turned to see Mary marching her way towards them, with the family in tow. Lance was chuckling at them. Keith gave her an innocent smile, "yes?"

She stopped right in front of them, "where do you think you're going?"

Keith motioned behind him, "we're gonna take a taxi."

Mary glared at him, the couple felt the anger radiating off her body. They took a step back. She reached forward and grabbed his ear. Keith yelped in pain. She shook a finger at him. "I brought you up better than that! We will drive you!" She looked over her shoulder and called out to her husband, "dear, can you bring the car?"

Mark winked at the couple and smiled at his wife. "Yes dear!" He elbowed Lance, who groaned back at him and gave him a glare. He smirked at his son. "For future son, if your wife ever gives you that tone just smile and say yes dear." His children giggled and watch their father head to the car.

Keith tried to pull his ear from her, but she held tighter. "Mom that hurts! Please let go!"

Mary gave him an evil look and a tug to emphasis her point, "next time don't try to sneak away with my future daughter in law." She let go of his ear and gave him an evil smile. Keith gave her a nervous smile. She gave Ally a loving smile. "Let me get to know this beautiful girl before you run off with her." She pulled Ally towards her and linked her arms through hers. "I have so many stories I can tell you about the boys."

Keith and Lance yelled out, "MOM!" Chantel laughed at them.

Mary smirked at her, "I also can tell you stories about Chantel as well!"

Chantel stopped laughing and glared at her mom in annoyance. Keith and Lance laughed back at her. She glared at them in response. Ally smiled, she can't remember the last time she got to see a family interact like this. Sadness filled her eyes and her smile dropped a little. Mary watched her expressions in silence, gave her arm a little squeeze. Ally looked at her and smiled. Mary gave her a small smile. "You're part of the family now."

Ally's eyes widen in surprise, she looked towards the fighting siblings and spoke softly, "part of the family?" She looked at Mary and gave her smile, her eyes starting to water." Thank you!" Mary pulled her into her arms and gave her a big hug. She returned the hug.

Chantel, Lance and Keith watched the exchange. Lance glanced at them, "what did we miss?" They shrugged their shoulders in response. Seeing his dad pull up with the car he started walking towards the car. "Shotgun!" He took off running.

Chantel and Keith exchanged looks. Chantel's mouth dropped a little. "Did that little shit say shotgun?"

Keith nodded his head and rubbed his hands evilly. "I thinks it's time we remind him why he never got shotgun."

The siblings took off at Lance, Keith easily caught up to Lance. He nudged him with his shoulder, Lance glared back at him. Chantel pushed threw the two men and touched the passenger side, she turned and gave them a victory dance. They glared back at her. She raised her hand and flipped them off. "Bitches in the back!"

 ** _"_** ** _Chantel Victoria McCain!"_**

The boys gave her an evil smile. She glared at them before responding, "yes mother?"

"Get in the back!" Mary glared at her.

Chantel dropped her head in defeat and muttered back, "yes mother." She pushed the boys back and opened the back seat. Pulling the seats forward, she got into the third row. Before Lance could jump back there with her, she pulled the seat forward and stuck her tongue out at him.

Lance rolled his eyes at her and muttered at her, "bitch."

Mark gave him a disapproving glare from the front seat. "Don't talk to your sister like that!"

Lance pointed at her and argued back, "but she started it!" His dad just gave him a death glare. He shut his mouth and got in. Chantel smirked at the back of this head.

Keith shook his head, he glanced over and took Ally's hand. "Jump in babe." He gave her a little wink. Everyone looked at him in shock. Lance and Chantel exchanged looks. Ally gave him a shy smile. She stopped in front of him and leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips caught the corner of his mouth. His mouth dropped a little, she winked back at him. She got in next to Lance and gave him a small smile. His hand went up to the spot that she kissed.

Mary spoke softly in his ear. "Get in!"

Keith jumped and he looked back at her. He nodded his head and quietly got in the car. Ally slipped her hand into his. He looked at her in alarm. She gave him a warm smile and scooted closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and gave him a content sigh. He took a deep breathe and smiled. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Mary and Mark watched the interaction and smiled. Mary glanced at her husband, "let's get these kids home. I'm sure they want some alone time."

Keith's eyes snapped open. "Our stuff!"

Mark put the car in drive, "No worries son, your stuff will be delivered later today."

Keith nodded his eyes and closed them. He laid his head against Ally's. The couple smiled, unknown that the other was enjoying their closeness to one another. Lance glanced over at his sister and made a gun with one hand and pointed it at his head. He pretended to kill himself. Chantel giggled back at him. The family rode in silence.

(1 Hour later, Kogane Residence)

Mark pulled into the driveway. He took in the site in front of him and felt his chest get heavy. Mary reached over and took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He nodded his thanks to her. Looking at the back seat he found all the kids knocked out. He smiled at him wife and spoke softly. "Those little shits are cute when they're quiet."

Mary giggled at him and rolled her eyes. She winked at him, "but you wouldn't change it."

Mark gave her a serious look, "I wouldn't." He coughed, no one moved. He rolled his eyes at his wife and then gave her an evil smile. He turned towards the kids, "Oh my freaking god! We're going to crash!"

Everyone jumped in their seats. Lance gabbed the door and screamed, "I'm too handsome to die!" Everyones eyes landed on him, he gave them all looks, "what? I am." He gave them all smirks.

Keith shook his head, he sat up straighter and tried to straighten his back. He opened the door and got out. He looked at the house in silence. Every possible thing that happen at this house ran through his head. Ally watched him in silence, she rubbed his arm. He snapped out of thought and looked at her. She smiled back at him, he helped her get out of the car. They closed the door. Mary gave them a concerned look. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Keith chuckled at her and nodded his head. "I'm sure mom, we'll be okay."

"What about food?" Mary questioned.

"I'll have some delivered," Keith responded.

"What about toilet paper? Paper towels? Bed sheets?" Asked Mary.

Mark gave his wife a smile. "Dear, if they need anything that can get it!"

Mary glared at him, "how?"

Keith chuckled at her, "I do have a car."

Mary turned and looked at him in horror. "You mean that car you haven't driven in years!" She looked at her husband and shook her head. "I don't think so! They're coming home with us now!"

Keith rolled his eyes at her. Mark chuckled at his wife. She glared at both men. Keith gave her an innocent smile, "we'll be fine. Dad's been checking on the car and keeping it up to date. I have cash. If we need anything we'll go to the store. And if we need anything, you're not to far away." He pointed down the block. "You're literally down the block." The car broke into laughter.

Mary gave him a small smile. "I know, but a mother is always concerned about her kids."

Keith leaned forward and kissed her cheek, he pulled away slightly. "And I'm thankful that you're in my life." He pulled away and gave them a little wave. He took Ally's hand and pulled her toward the house. Ally looked over her shoulder and waved at them. Keith took his keys out and unlocked the door.

The family watched the couple in silence, Lance learned forward in his seat. "He'll be okay mom. He has Ally there with him."

Mary glanced at him and nodded her head, "I know, but I still worry. I worry about all of you."

Lance smiled at him mom, "and we love you everyday for that." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He leaned back in his seat."

Mary looked at her husband, "let's head home then."

Mark nodded his head, he reversed his car and headed home.

Keith and Ally watched the car drive down the block and pull into their driveway. Ally looked at Keith, "you weren't joking when you said you lived close."

Keith chuckled and nodded his head, he pointed to a few houses away from his. "That's Sven's house. His parents still live there." Ally looked at him in shock. He scratched his head, "that's why we are so close. We grew up together." He pushed the door open and pulled Ally in with him.

Her eyes widen, she let go of his hand and walked over to the first picture she saw and picked it up. It was a picture of Keith as a child with two older adults holding him. She studied the picture and saw that he took after his mother. She looked over at him, "you look like your mother."

He smiled at her, he walked over to her and looked at the picture. He smiled fondly at it. "That picture was taken when I was about five."

She looked up at him and smiled. "You were a cute child."

"Cute? I was handsome! All the little girls wanted me!" He exclaimed back. She looked at him in shock. He chuckled back at her. He took the picture from her and studied it. He spoke softly, "I was told I was her splitting image."

She reached up and cupped his cheek. He looked at her in surprise. She smiled at him, "is our children going to look like their daddy?" His eyes widen in shock. She giggled at his expression, she faced him and casually put her arm around his neck.

His eyes darken, and her gave her a warning. "Allura…"

"What?" She asked. She leaned forward slowly. He tried to take a step back, but was surprised by her strength. She giggled at him, "you're not going anywhere Keith. I have you where I want you."

"Where you want me?" He asked.

She nodded her head and gave him an innocent smile. "Don't you think we should work on our kissing?" He reached up and took her hand off his cheek and gave her a warning look. She rolled her eyes at him. "It's true Keith. We have to make this look real."

"Allura it's really not a goo…" She cut him off quickly and kissed him. His eyes widen in shock. She wrapped her other arm around his neck and pulled him closer. Unable to resist her, he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. She sighed happily into his mouth. He opened their mouth and stuck his tongue in hers. Her eyes flew open in surprise. He chuckled back at her. She closed her eyes and followed everything he did. He back them up slowly, never breaking contact. She gasped when her back hit the wall. She pulled away and looked at him in a daze. He smiled down at her.

"Keith…I'm in love with you." She wanted to say that to him so bad, but thought to herself how that was a bad idea. Instead she yanked his head down to hers and kissed him. He pulled away and trailed kisses on her neck. She leaned her head back, to give him more access. He ran his tongue from her ear down to her collarbone. She moaned in pleasure. Unable to control himself, he bit her neck. He slowly sucked on her neck, she gasped in surprised. He pulled away and looked at his work. She looked at him in question. "Why do you have that look on your face?"

He chuckled and pulled away from her. "I was just studying my work."

Her hand went up to her neck. She looked around for a mirror. She found one and walked over to it. Her eyes widen and she quickly looked at him. "What is this?"

He leaned against the wall and chuckled at her. "It's called a hickey."

She gave him a puzzled look. "What is the purpose of a hickey?"

He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her. He stood behind her and leaned down and whispered in her ear. "It's to show the world you're mine."

She felt a shiver run down her back. She starred at their reflection in the mirror. She rubbed the spot he had marked. "I can also give you a hickey?" She felt his chuckle vibrate off her back. He reached forward and took her ear in his mouth and gave her a little bite. She moaned and closed her eyes in pleasure. She pulled away and turned to face him. She put her hands on her chest and gave him a loving look. "It's only fair I mark what's mine."

His eyes darken with desire. His voice deepened, "you can do whatever your heart desires my princess."

She smiled at him seductively. "Anything?" He nodded his head. She smiled at him evilly. She leaned forward to kiss him.

 **DING DOOOOOOOONG**

The coupled pulled away. He looked towards the door in annoyance. He looked down at her, "that might be our stuff." He walked over to the door and opened it. Lance smiled back at him. He groaned out in annoyance. "What do you want?"

Lance frowned at him. He motioned to the bags at his feet. "Here I bring your things and you are just rude to me." He picked up the bags and pushed Keith aside and walked in. He smiled at Allura. "Long time no see Princess!" He winked at her.

Allura smiled back at him. "Hello Lance."

Lance studied Allura, she looked slightly flushed and out of breathe. Then he turned and looked at Keith who also looked the same. He looked at the couple in question. "Did I walk into something?"

Keith roughly took the bags from Lance and glared at him. "You didn't do shit!" He turned and walked up the stairs.

Lance turned and looked at Allura in question. "What's up his ass?" She shrugged her shoulders back in response. He rolled his eyes back at her. Keith walked down the stairs, still annoyed at Lance. He motioned down to his clothes, "not going to change?" The couple looked down at their uniform and groaned. He chuckled at them, "that's also the reason why I came over. I was thinking Ally and Chantel should go shopping."

Allura's eyes widen in excitement. She gave Keith a puppy dog look. He groaned at her. He looked at Lance, "Why?"

Lance gave him a surprised look and motioned to her. "What the hell is she gonna wear? Her dresses? She needs some modern clothes so she can blend in."

Allura smiled excitedly at him, "He's right Keith. Nanny only packed dresses so I have nothing to wear."

Keith groaned at them. They smiled evilly at him. He shook his head at them. "Hell no i'm not going!"

Lance winked at Allura and gave Keith an innocent smile. "I'm sure Coran would love to hear that Allura's fiancee let her run off with his best friend." His smile widen.

Keith gave him a murderous look, but sighed out. "Fine!" The couple high five each other. He motioned down to his clothes. "Let me get out of this and we can head over to the mall. Lance can you show Allura how to call Coran so she can check in with him?"

Lance chuckled at Allura and winked, "he's so predictable." He motioned for her to follow him. They walked over to the video caller. He typed in the destination. "By the way Princess you might want to cover that hickey on your neck." He turned and smirked at her, "I don't think Coran or Nanny will find it very princess like."

Allura felt her body get warm and her cheeks get red from embarrassment. She looked away from him and muttered, "I don't know what you're talking about." She quickly tried to hide it, but failed. Her uniform gave her no protection. Her eyes widen when she saw Coran, she quickly tried to hide from him.

Coran answered, "Hello, Castle of Arus." His smile grew when he saw Lance and Allura. "Princess! Lance!"

Allura tried to hide her neck from him. She gave him a nervous smile, "hello Coran. How are you?"

"I'm fine Princess, how was the flight?" Coran asked.

"It was good, Keith let me fly black." Allura spoke excitedly. Coran's smile grew. She gave him a big smile, "Keith, Lance and Chantel are taking me to a mall to shop!" She looked at Lance, "that's what it's called right?"

Lance nodded his head, "yes Princess." He nudged her out of the way, he smiled at Coran. Allura glared at him in annoyance. "Hey Coran!"

Coran smiled back at him. "Hello Lance, where's Keith?"

Lance pointed behind him. "He's upstairs changing." Coran nodded his head. Lance motioned towards his clothing. "It took some convincing, but we told him that Allura needed clothes to blend in."

Coran nodded his head in agreement, "that's very true. Her dresses would make her stand out."

Allura pushed him away from the screen and smiled at Coran, "that's what we told him!" Coran leaned closer to the screen and scrunched his eyes. She felt self conscious and gave him a nervous smile. "Something wrong?" Coran starred at her in silence. She glanced at Lance nervously. Lance grinned at her evilly. She glared back at him.

 ** _"_** ** _We're you guys able to get a hold of Coran."_**

The couple turned to find Keith standing behind them. Keith smiled at them. He looked past them and his smile grew. "Hey Coran!"

"Hello Captain," Coran replied.

Allura felt her mouth start to drool. She had never seen Keith in regular clothing before. He was wearing a red flannel buttoned up with it's sleeves rolled up with blue jeans. On his feet he was wearing red/white Jordan 3's on his feet. What really caught her eyes were the earring on his ears. She looked at him in question.

He raised an eyebrow at her. He walked up to the video screen and smiled at Coran. "Sorry for the late call," he looked down at his watch, "it's around 9pm there right?" Coran nodded his head. He could feel Allura's eyes burning a hole in his head, he tried to ignore her. He focused on Coran.

Lance nudged Allura who glared back at him and hissed, "what?"

Picking up a napkin, he handed it to her. "For the drool that's dripping down your chin." He whispered back at her. She smacked him back in response. He chuckled at her.

 ** _DIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG_**

Lance reached into his pocket out pulled out his phone. He opened his text. Allura looked at the device in question. He looked at her and smiled. "It's a cellphone. We can make calls from it and send texts to one another."

Allura raised an eyebrow at him, "text?"

Lance chuckled at her. "It's like writing a letter on paper, but you write it on this phone and hit send and it sends a digital letter to that person."

"Oh!" Allura responded.

Keith smiled at Coran, "I better let you go, we really need to get Allura some regular clothes Coran."

Coran nodded his head in understanding. He rubbed his mustache in question. "I noticed earlier that Allura had something on her neck, is she okay?

Keith and Allura turned red, Lance hid his smile behind his hand. Keith rubbed his neck awkwardly and gave him a nervous smile.

 ** _DIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG DOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNG_**

"Sorry Coran, that's the door. Got to go!" Exclaimed Keith. He quickly ran away from the couple.

Allura glared at his retreating back in annoyance. Lance threw his arm around Allura's shoulder. "Oh, you noticed that? Seems like the Princess got a rash."

Coran looked at them in alarm, "a rash?"

Lance nodded his head. "She's fine, we'll find something to put on it Coran. No worries."

Coran gave them a look of concern. Allura instantly felt guilty. She could see the lines forming on his forehead. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Coran. I'm okay."

 ** _"_** ** _Hey guys! I brought clothes for Ally!"_**

The couple turned to see Chantel holding a bag up with clothes, smiling at them. Chantel's eyes widen when she saw Ally's neck. "Damn Ally, that's a huge hickey!"

Coran eye's widen and he muttered softly to himself in question, "hickey?"

Their eyes widen, Allura turned to the video screen. "Bye Coran!" Not giving him a chance to respond she cut the line.

Chantel looked at them in question. "Did I say the wrong thing?" She looked to her side at Keith and smirked at him. "Couldn't wait to get your hands on her, eh?"

Keith blushed and glared at her. Her angrily muttered at her. "Just go upstairs and help her change please!"

Chantel giggled and walked over to Ally and took her hand. "Le'ts go Ally, before my dearest brother kills me." The girls quickly went upstairs.

Lance leaned against the table and smirked at Keith. He glared back at him in response. Lance chuckled back at him, "she's right Keith, you couldn't wait to get your hands on her."

Keith picked up a pillow and chucked it at him, which he easily caught. He flipped him off.

So what did you think? Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chantel walked down the stairs to find boys waiting. She smiled at them. She walked over and stood next to Keith and gave him a wink. He raised an eyebrow back at her in response. She giggled at him. Lance let out a whistle, Keith's head snapped towards the stairs and his mouth dropped. Allura walked down the stairs slowly and gave them a smile. She got down to the last step and looked down at her outfit, "So, what do you think?"

Lance smiled at her, "you look great Ally."

Allura gave him a thankful smile. She looked at Keith. "Keith?"

Keith's ran his eyes all over her body. Allura was dressed in some slim fit jeans that showed off her legs, with some white nike 4's. For her top, she was wearing a red v neck shirt with a jean hoodie jacket. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She looked down at her outfit and started to feel self conscious. He gave her a reassuring smile, "you look beautiful Ally."

Allura gave him a huge smile. Lance glanced at his sister and smiled. Chantel winked back at him. Lance clapped his hands to get the couples attention, but the couple couldn't tear their eyes off of one another. He tried coughing to get their attention, but got nothing. Chantel smacked his arm and motioned to the door, he nodded his head. Turning back to the couple, he called out to them. "Well be outside waiting for you!" Still getting no response, he growled at them. "Helllllllllllllo? Anyone there?" Without taking his eyes off Allura, Keith waved him away. He rolled his eyes, he looked at his sister and nodded his head. The siblings left the house.

Allura giggled at him, "he didn't like being ignored Keith."

He smiled back at her and winked, "he can wait. I always have to wait for his ass so for once, he can wait." He pulled her towards him, she looked at him in surprise and tried to catch her footing. She bumped into his chest, she shyly looked up at him. His smile grew, "you have no idea how beautiful you are Ally."

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she wasn't use to this Keith. But she was loving it, she knew deep down that it was fake, but she couldn't help but wish that it was real life. His face tilted down towards hers. She eagerly leaned forward, excited to kiss him again. Their eyes slowly closed, both in anticipation of one another lips.

 ** _"_** ** _Are you fucking serious?"_**

The couples eyes quickly opened and they looked in the direction of the voice.

Lance glared at them in annoyance, "can't you two suck faces later? We do want to get to the mall before it closes." Keith growled at him, while Allura hid her face in his chest. He smirked back at him, "isn't that what you were doing?" Keith pulled away from Allura and took some threatening steps towards him, his eyes widen in shock. He took a visible gulp. He gave them a nervous wave. "We'll be outside!" He quickly left and slammed the door behind him.

Allura giggled, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow in question. She shook her head at him, "don't kill him. We're here because of him." She winked at him, "At least wait till after Chantel's graduation." He gave her an evil smile in response. She smiled and took his hand, the couple headed towards the front door. She looked up at him, "do we have everything?"

He nodded his head, "yeah." He opened the door for her. She walked out first and he followed right behind her. He locked the door and turned to find Chantel and Lance leaning against a car. He took her hand and pulled gently in their direction.

The siblings looked up in their direction and smiled. Chantel gave Keith a smirk, which he just rolled his eyes back at her. Lance kept his mouth shut in fear of Kieth killing him. She motioned to the car behind them, "Well get in, so we can get our shopping on."

Lance and Keith silently groaned to themselves. Allura excitedly pulled Keith to the car. The group got into the car, with Lance and Chantel in the front and Keith and Allura in the backseat. Chantel glanced over her shoulder at the couple. "Buckled in?"

Keith helped Allura put her seatbelt in and then looked at her. "Ready."

Chantel started the car and pulled out of the drive way. Keith looked out the passenger side window and mentally prepared himself for this long shopping trip that was going to happen.

* * *

 **4 HOURS LATER….**

Lance and Keith trialed behind the girls with both mens hands full with shopping bags. The girls giggling in front of them. Lance looked at Keith and whined, "are we dow yet?"

Keith glared at him annoyance, "does it look like we're done? We have your damn sister leading the way! Did you forget she can spend a day at the mall?"

Lance quietly cried. As if sensing her brothers were up to something, Chantel stopped and looked behind her. Her brother was crying while Keith just glared at them. Allura looked at the men with worry in her eyes. Chantel rolled her eyes at them. "Knock it off! This isn't even bad!"

Lance glared at her, "I'm fucking hungry!"

Chantel yelled back him, "why didn't you fucking say something then?"

"Because you've been running ahead of us!" Lance yelled back.

The siblings glared at one another in annoyance. Allura rushed over to Keith's side. "Let me help you with those." Keith smiled down at her and shook his head no. She gave him a little pout which made his heart skip a beat. She reached up and kissed his cheek, she let her lips linger there. Keith closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the kiss. She pulled away from him, which made him quickly open his eyes and look at her with annoyance in his eyes. She giggled at his expression.

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, we probably should go."_**

Keith and Allura looked away from one another to Chantel. She smiled at the couple innocently. Keith leaned over to to his right to find Lance on the floor crying. Bags were spread around him. He looked back at Chantel in question, which she shrugged back him. She felt her pocket vibrate, she took her cell out and read her text. He set his bags down and walked over to Lance.

Lance laid on his back, starring up at the sky. People walking by, we're whispering and some people were laughing at him. Keith looked down at him. He glared at him, "my sister is a bitch."

Keith leaned down and helped pull him up. The men picked up his bags and headed toward the girls. Chantel looked away from her cell, back to the men. "Mom said dinner is ready. She also said Keith better bring his cute girlfriend over as well." Keith opened his mouth to interrupt her, but she held up a finger to stop him. She continuing reading her text back to them. "She will take no as an answer. If we're not there in 20 minutes, she's coming here and dragging our asses home."

Keith shook his head at her and muttered back, "well we better get our asses there before she kill us."

Allura giggled at his response. Quickly the group headed towards their car. Lance and Keith threw the bags in the trunk. The group quickly headed home.

* * *

 **Pidge…**

Pidge looked around and the found the closest booth that was empty. He quickly headed over and took a seat. He pulled his laptop out and logged in. He quickly looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He logged into the Garrison mainframe.

 _"_ ** _Hey little buddy!"_**

Pidge jumped in surprised and looked up. He slammed his computer shut quickly. He found Hunk smiling down at him. He smiled and jumped from his seat and gave him a big hug. He sat back down and motioned for him to sit down. "Have a seat."

Hunk took a seat across from him and smiled, "what are you doing here by yourself?"

Pidge smiled back him, "just thought I'll have some good old diner food. What brings you here?"

Hunk chuckled back at him. "Same thing. I didn't expect to bump into you here." Pidge shrugged his shoulders innocently at him. He gave him a suspicious look. "What were you doing on your computer?" Pidge opened his computer and turned it around for him to see. He raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Why are you on the Garrison mainframe?"

Pidge put his fingers to his lips, "shhhhhh." He turned the computer around and logged in. Without taking his eyes off his computer screen. "Something has been bothering me."

"What?" Hunk asked.

"Isn't it interesting how the Garrison has kept so much from us?" Pidge replied.

Hunk raised an eyebrow in question, "such as?"

"Where did the Garrison get the technology to build their version of Voltron?" Pidge replied back. His eyes widen in shock, "oh shit!"

"What is it?" Hunk asked.

Pidge tore his eyes from his screen and looked up at him, "Keith's parents are alive."

Hunk's mouth dropped in shock.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello sweeties, what can I get you to eat?"_**

Both men turned and looked at the waitress in shock. She looked at them in worry. They both looked back at each other, a lost for words.

* * *

 **Lance's house….**

"You guys ready for dessert?" Mary asked. The group groaned back at her in response. She smiled at them, "is my family actually full and refusing dessert?"

Mark leaned back in his seat and rubbed his stomach, "babe you're making me fat!" He pointed down at his stomach, "I use to have a six pack, now I look like I'm pregnant." The table erupted into laughter. He rubbed his stomach again and sighed, "Babe, you're gonna be a daddy soon."

Mary rolled her eyes at him and looked at her kids were laughter in her eyes. Allura smiled at him, "do you know what you're having yet?"

Mark rubbed his stomach absently, "I think it's going to be a boy." He motioned towards Lance, "I saw a boy cuz I'm sure it's going to be a little shit like him!"

Everyone laughed. Lance rolled his eyes at him, "thanks dad. It's good to know I'm a little shit."

Chantel chuckled at him, "don't be angry big brother, dad only speaks the truth."

Mary walked up behind Mark and slapped the back of his head. She glared down at him, "not funny dear!"

Mark smiled up at her innocently. "I was only kidding dear." Lance smirked at his dad and leaned forward. He rolled his eyes back at him, but suddenly smiled evilly at him. Lance's smirked fell and looked back at him in worry. He looked up at his wife, "babe take a seat. Lance's is going to clean up and do the dishes for you."

Lance's mouth dropped in surprise. Everyone laughed at his expression. Keith pushed his seat back and soon. He had a big smile on his face, "we're gonna take this as our cue to leave." He reached down and held his hand out to Allura. She took it and smiled at him, she got up and followed him. He looked over his shoulder and smiled evilly at Lance, "have fun with clean up." He looked at Mary, "once again thank you for dinner mom!"

He pulled Allura with him. They walked out the front door and walked hand in hand to his house. Allura moved closer to him, he looked down at her and smiled. "Cold?" She nodded her head, he released her hand and threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled into his side and sighed in happiness. He looked down at her and smiled. "What?"

She shook her head at him, "it's nothing." She looked up at him and smiled. "I just never seen this side of you."

He chuckled at her and looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

She leaned into him and closed her eyes happily. "this." He looked dow at her in worry. She opened her eyes and looked at him, "what?" He stopped walking which made her stop as well. She looked at him in worry. "What's wrong Kieth?"

He sighed and gave her a serious look. With his other arm he motioned towards them. "Princess, whatever this is….it's not real."

She gave him a sad smile, "I know." She looked down at floor in sadness. He sighed out sadly. She looked up back him at him and smiled, "Keith you're right." She nudged him with her shoulder. "Now come on, lit's cold out here." She pulled away from him.

He instantly missed her body warmth. He watched her walk ahead him with a heavy heart. He quickly hurried after her.

The walk home was an awkward walk. They finally walked up the drive to the front door. He unlocked the door and the couple walked in silently, he closed the door. He motioned towards the stairs, "let me show you to your room." She nodded her head quietly. They walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway. He stopped at the first door and motioned to it, "this will be your room." He opened the door and turned on the light. She walked past him and looked around the room, he watched her silently.

She looked back at him, "who's room was this?"

"This was my room," he replied.

She looked around excitedly. She moved around the room quickly and took everything in. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her. She walked over to the bed and saw her bags, she looked at him in question.

"They delivered our stuff while we were out. Plus the stuff you got earlier, you should be pretty much good this whole trip." He answered back. She nodded her head. She sat down on the bed and looked at the table next to the bed and picked up the picture frame. She studied the picture silently. He coughed, she turned and looked at him. "There's a bathroom connected to this room, anything you need will be in there. My room will be at the end of the hall. If you need anything just wake me up." He straighten up and gave her a smile. "Sweet dreams Princess."

He turned and walked out and headed towards his room. Allura looked back at the picture and smiled. A happy family smiled back at her. She set the picture down and got up and opened her bags and decided to get settled in.

* * *

So what did you think? I'll try to get an update out much sooner!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry for the long wait, but here's a quick update. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _"Keith?"_**

Allura opened the door quietly and looked in. She let her eyes adjust before she moved further into the room. She silently walked up to his bed and looked down. She felt her heart skip a beat, she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Keith?"

He groaned in his sleep and rolled over.

She sighed and reached down and shook him softly. His eyes snapped open and out of reflex, he grabbed her hand and flipped her onto the bed. She gave out a surprised scream.

He quickly pinned her and his eyes widen in surprise. He let her go and moved off her and quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry Princess. I had no idea it was you."

She sat up and gave him a reassuring smile and reached out and touched his arm. "I'm okay Keith. It's really my fault."

He sighed out and laid back down. He looked over and at her, "what's going on Princess?"

She frowned at him and muttered at him, "Ally." He raised an eyebrow at her in question. She sighed back at him, "remember Keith you need to call me Ally!"

He sat up and looked at her, "sorry Ally. What's wrong?" He scratched his head in question.

She looked down at her hands and muttered, "I can't sleep."

He groaned at her and laid back down. He looked over at his clock and back to her. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning."

She glared back at him and replied back, "of course I know what time it is." She looked around the room, "the environment is a lot different for Arus and I feel out of place." He nodded his head in understanding. She looked back at him and spoke softly, "can i sleep here tonight?"

His eyes opened wide in alarm and was about to refuse her, but he felt his heart soften and groaned to himself. He threw his arm over his eyes and muttered out, "yes Ally."

She squealed and quickly got under the sheets before he changed his mind. She laid on her side and watched him, he felt her eyes and moved his arm and looked at her in question. She smiled back at him, "thank you Keith." He nodded his head at her and tried to move away from her as much as he could. She frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

When he felt satisfied that there was enough room between them he relaxed. He rolled away from her and replied, "I'm making sure there's enough room between us. You know damn straight that this isn't proper." He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

She stared at the back of his head in annoyance and frowned. She rolled away from him as well and stared at the wall. "Keith?"

"Yes Ally?" He answered.

"Thank you for letting me sleep here," she replied.

He rolled over and smiled at her. "Go to sleep Ally, we have a long day tomorrow." He rolled back over and closed his eyes. She smiled and laid down and closed her eyes.

 _If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

 _Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

 _I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

 _If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go,_

 _I'd never let you go_

He groaned and blindly reached over to turn his alarm off. Feeling a weight on his chest, he opened one eye and found Allura sleeping on his chest. He opened his eyes in surprise. She had her head laying on his chest and her arm draped over his chest. He felt his heart skip a beat. He tried to move without waking her, but found it difficult. He tried to slip out, but she moaned in her sleep and he stopped moving instantly. He groaned inwardly. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but found that to be difficult. He could feel her body on his and he felt his body starting to react to her. He felt his face start to heat up.

"Keith?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She looked up with concern. His body tensed up. He closed his eyes, "can you get off of me please?" She looked down and blushed. She quickly got off of him. He nodded his thanks. He slowly got out of bed, he made sure his back was to her. He didn't want her to see what she did to him.

"Keith are you okay?"

He looked over his shoulder at her and turned red. She was sitting up and looking at him with concern in her eyes. His mouth dropped a little. She looked at him in alarm. She moved to the edge of the bed and reached out to him. He quickly moved away from her. He kept his back to her and looked away from her. "What are you wearing?"

She looked down at her night clothes and back at him in confusion. "My nightgown that I wear to bed all the time." His body reacted more, just the thought of her in that outfit turned him on even more. He groaned inwardly. He rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door. She starred down at her outfit in confusion and shrugged her shoulders. She got up and walked over to the bathroom. "Keith are you okay?"

"I'm fine! How bout you shower and we meet downstairs for breakfast," he replied.

"Okay." She stared at the door for a moment and then sighed in sadness. She left the room in confusion.

He silently listened against the door. Once he was sure she was gone, he opened the door and looked into this room. He let out a sigh and looked down at his crotch and groaned. He needed a release. He headed back into the bathroom and turned on his shower and set it to the coldest it would. He decided a cold shower would be best.

 **An Hour later…**

He walked down the stairs into the kitchen and found her sitting at the table. She was sipping on some water. She smiled when she saw him and he found himself smiling back at her. "How did you sleep?"

She shrugged her shoulders in response. She took another sip from her drink. He walked over to the fridge and opened it and groaned. She looked at him in question. "what?"

"We need to go to the grocery store," he replied. He closed the fridge and looked at her. "Down for a trip?"

She nodded her head excitedly. She got up and put her cup in the sink. She looked at him expectedly. He motioned for her to follow him, they headed through a door that lead them to the garage. He walked up to the car and removed the cover. She covered her mouth and coughed from the dust, he gave her an apologetic look. He opened the passenger door and she got in. He closed the door and walked around and got into the driver seat. She looked around the car. He studied her, she looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled at her. She smirked at him, "do you remember how to use this?"

He started the car and pushed the garage door opener and looked back at her. He gave her a blank look, "I hope so."

Her eyes widen in surprise and gave him a worried look. "I'm not going to die am I?"

He laughed at her and shook his head. "No! I was kidding." He looked over his shoulder and backed the car up. He closed the garage door and pulled out of the driveway and in the direction to the closest grocery store.

 **3 hours later….**

He pulled into his driveway and was surprised to find Mark sitting on his stoop. She looked at him in question. "did you know he was coming over?"

He shook his head in response. He turned his car off and the couple got out. Mark got up and gave them a big smile, "I was wondering if you kids were sleeping or out."

Keith walked over to his trunk and opened it. He looked towards Mark and smiled, "no we went grocery shopping. Mind giving a hand?"

"Don't mind at all son," he replied.

Keith handed the keys to Allura, "Can you open the door babes?" She looked at him in surprise. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes at him in response. The men picked up the grocery bags and Allura let them in the house. They set the groceries down on the table. He looked at Mark in question, "is everything okay?"

Mark took a seat and nodded his head. He glanced at Allura, "maybe you should check in with Coran Princess."

She nodded her head and left the room. Keith started putting the groceries away. Once the last grocery was put away he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms across his chest and studied Mark. "Something is up."

Mark sighed and nodded his head, "remember when I said I have something I need to speak to you about?"

Keith nodded his head, "yes."

Mark rubbed his faced tiredly. "It's something serious Keith."

Keith looked at him in worry. "What is it?"

"It's about your parents," Mark replied.

"Coran said hello Keith," said Allura. She looked around the room and felt the tension. She looked at them in worry. "Did I walk into something?"

Keith looked down at his shoes, "maybe we should talk about this later."

Mark nodded his head. He got up and smiled at the couple, "will you be joining us for dinner?"

Keith shook his head, "I actually have plans for us." Allura looked at him in surprise. He smiled back at her.

Mark nodded his head at the couple, he smiled at them. "Well I'll see you two later then." He gave them a wave.

The couple watched him leave, Keith walked over to the stove and pulled a pan out. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her. "Hungry?"

She nodded her head at him and took a seat. "I'm starving."

He nodded his head, he set the pan down and walked over to the fridge to get the ingredients he needed to cook with. Allura watched him silently and thought to herself. _Is this what it would be like to be married?_

"Ally!"

She looked at him in surprise. He looked back at in her in worry. She looked at him in question, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and nodded his head, "I asked if you could grab the utensils. But you looked like you were in another world. Everything okay?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "I was daydreaming, sorry." She got up to grab the stuff he asked for. She set the table and sat down. She watched him cook and move around the kitchen like an expert. Once he had the food on the table he took a seat across from her. She closed her eyes and inhaled and smiled. She opened her eyes and grinned at him, "it smell delicious."

He chuckled back at her, "thanks Ally."

They ate in silence, both eating slowly and enjoying their food. Once they were done eating, they cleaned the kitchen together. With him washing and her drying. He wiped the table down and placed the towel down on the table and looked over at the clock. 1:15 pm looked back at him, he leaned against the counter and looked at her.

She smiled back at him, "so what's the plan?" He rubbed his chin in thought. She watched him excitedly.

He chuckled at her expression and smiled at her, "it's a surprise. How about we go to the living room and watch some TV and relax a bit." She pouted back at him in response, but nodded her head. She followed him into the living room and sat down next to him on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He glanced over at her, "Down for a movie?" She nodded her head. He quickly scanned the TV to see what was on. He picked some random movie and put the remote down. He let his mind wander.

* * *

Pidge continued typing away on his computer. Chip walked in and sighed. "Get off your damn computer." Pidge tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at him in question. He glared back at him in annoyance. "Come Pidge! I haven't seen you in a while and all you want to do is play on your computer. Let's go out!"

He rolled his eyes at his brother and looked back down at his screen and muttered back, "I'm kind of busy at this moment. Can't we do something later?"

Chip glared back at him, "NO!" He looked at him in surprise. He had never had his brother raise his voice to him. He raised an eyebrow at him. Chip sighed and took a seat across from him and looked at him sadly. "I miss you brother."

He felt his heart break, he closed his computer and gave his brother a smile and spoke softly, "I'm sorry Chip."

Chip shrugged his shoulders back at him, "It's not your fault." He gave him a grin, "this is the life we choose." He nodded his head back at him with agreement in his eyes. Chip tapped the computer with his finger, "what has your attention?"

He studied his brother for a moment before responding. Chip raised an eyebrow at him in question. He sighed and opened his computer and turned the screen. Chip's eyes widen and he looked at him in surprise. He starred back intently, "what do you know about Keith's parents?"

Chip looked back at him uncomfortably and leaned back in his seat and gave him a warning look. "Pidge….I think you should stop….." He looked at him in surprise. Chip looked down at the screen and sighed, "this is something you shouldn't stick your nose in." He looked up and starred at Pidge. "Some stuff you shouldn't snoop at."

He looked back at him in shock. He shook his head at him, "since when should we not snoop? We have always done this as children. You use to participate with me when we were in the academy."

Chip quickly stood up and glared at his brother and shook his head, "we were kids and this," he pointed at the screen, "is none of your business. I should report you Captain Hawkins or Lance's father." Pidge's mouth dropped in shock. He adverted his eyes and spoke softly, "there's things you don't understand and how serious this is."

He stood up and glared at his brother and snapped back at him, "well tell me then! I thought we were close enough that we could tell each other anything."

Chip shook his head at him sadly. "I'm sorry brother, but this is something I cannot tell you."

"Why?"

Chip studied him before responding, "this is one of those moments where if I tell you I have to kill you." Pidge's eyes widen in shock. He tried to keep his face expressionless, but failed. He broke up in laughter. Pidge glared at his brother in annoyance, he chuckled at him. "I'm kidding." He smiled at his brother. "You should have seen your face." He wiped the tears that were coming out of his eyes. He grinned at him.

Pidge snapped back at him, "You're a fucking asshole!" Chip shrugged his shoulders back at him response. He looked down at the computer and spoke softly, "were you being serious at all?" All the laughter left Chip's eyes, he looked at him with discomfort. He studied his brother silently.

Chip took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He nodded his head and spoke softly. "Some parts yes. I was kidding about killing you, but I wasn't joking when it comes to Keith's parents. It's very shush shush here." He points at the computer, "I recommend you stop before you get caught and get court marshaled for hacking into the system."

Pidge looked down at his computer and sighed. He glanced up at his brother, "but Keith deserves to know."

"Of course he deserves to know," Chip responded. He glared at him, "but it's not your place to tell him anything." Pidge sighed and sat down sadly. He shook his head at him, "it's not your business." He reached over and slapped his shoulder, "come on let's get something to eat?"

Pidge nodded his head in defeat. They both got up and left the room, unknown to them that they forgot to turned the computer off. In big fat letters, _Kogane Project_ starred out into the empty room.

* * *

Mark sat in his office, he stared at the wall absently. Lance was walking by when he saw his father and stopped. He stood in the doorway and watched his dad for a few minutes. He started to get worried and called out to him, "DAD!"

Mark snapped out of his daydream and looked towards the voice, he saw his son starring at him intently. He smiled at his son, "hey." He motioned for him to come in. Lance walked into the room and took a seat across from him. He gave his son a big smile, "what can I do for you son?"

Lance shrugged his shoulders back at him in response. He slouched in his seat and threw his feet up on the desk. Mark glared back at him in annoyance. He grinned back at him with an innocent look on his face. Mark leaned forward and smacked his feet off his desk. He chuckled back at his dad and sat up straight. "What's on you mind dad?" He tilted his head and stared at him. "It seems like something is bothering you."

Mark leaned back in his seat and sighed at him. He looked down at the folder sitting on his desk and looked back up at his son. "Do you know how hard my job is sometimes?" Lance nodded his head in response. He looked down at the folder once again before he spoke, "you know how much I love you and Keith? Right?" Lance once again nodded his head. He glanced at the photo that sat on his desk with sadness in his eyes. "I always thought of Keith like another son."

Lance leaned forward in his seat with worry in his eyes, "Dad….what's going on?"

Mark tore his eyes from the picture and looked at his son. "I can't tell you….at least not yet."

Lance frowned at him in annoyance and looked away. "I hate when you fucking do this shit."

"Language!" Exclaimed Mark.

Lance snorted back at him, "language my ass! I'm not a fucking kid!" He motioned to the folder on the desk, "whatever has you disturbed is in that folder. Why don't you tell me what it is?"

Mark sighed back at him, "I know you're not a kid, but you don't have the clearance for this."

Lance rolled his eyes, he got up and gave him a mock salute, "forgive me sir!" He turned and headed towards the door, but stopped before he left and looked over his shoulder, "whatever is in that file and it has something to do with me or Keith or anyone on my team…we deserve to know. We're not kids, we've been fighting for our lives and for the lives of those on planet Arus." He looked forward and spoke softly, "I know I've been a let down and I'm nothing like Keith." He left the room and shut the door.

Mark's mouth dropped in shock, he was surprised what came out of Lance's mouth. He looked back at the picture sitting on his desk and spoke softly, "maybe I'm the let down here Jason?" He looked away from the photo and picked up the folder and opened it.

 **Kogane Project**

Operatives: Jason Kogane, Kelsi Kogane

Children: 1st child: Keith Kogane, 2nd child: TOP SECRET

Clearance level: TOP SECRET

Objective: TOP SECRET

Health of operatives: TOP SECRET

Location of operatives: TOP SECRET

Last active mission: TOP SECRET

He glanced at the photos in the file, one was a picture of Jason, the second of Kelsi and third of Keith as a child.

Mark slammed the folder closed and tossed it on his desk. He couldn't understand why everything was Top Secret. Even with his high clearance, he still didn't have access to the records. Picking up the folder again, he opened in and read the line where children were and his eyes widen. He muttered to himself, "Second child…top secret? What second child?" He looked at the picture and spoke softly, "what are they hiding? Where are you Jason?" The photo had a picture of Mark with his arm around Jason and they were smiling. Both were in their graduation uniform. He slammed the folder back on his desk in annoyance. He reached forward and picked the picture frame up. "What do I do Jason? I tried to speak to Keith about this, but the timing is wrong…..I can't talk to him about this with the Princess around him or the team…" He put the photo on top on the folder and ran his hands through his head in annoyance. He got up and left the room, he needed some fresh air and to clear his mind.

* * *

Lance watched his dad leave the house, before he got up from the couch. Chantel looked up at him, "where are you going Lance?"

He glanced back at her, "dad's hiding something. I wanna see what it is." She got up and stretched. She moved towards him and he raised an eyebrow back at her. "Where do you think you're going?

"I'm following you, duh!" She responded.

He shook his head and pointed towards the couch, "I need you to be lookout, if mom or dad gets back I need you to distract them and let me know when they're home."

She studied him in silence before she sighed and nodded her head. She sat back down and pulled her phone out. "Text?"

He nodded his head in response and pulled his phone out. He turned the sound on it. "As soon as someone gets home, let me know." She nodded her head. He turned and walked up the stairs and headed back towards his dad's office. He reached for the doorknob and tried to turn the knob, but it resisted. He cursed to himself, he got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lock pick kit and started working on the lock.

"Ummm….I wouldn't do that Lance."

He fumbled with his pick and dropped it, he looked over his shoulder and glared at his sister in annoyance. She motioned to the camera above the door. He looked up in surprise, "when did he get that?"

She frowned at him, "after his last promotion. He's trusted with a lot of secrets now. If that door is locked, then you're going to need his thumb print." She motioned to the fingerprint reader on the wall right next to the door. "And you're also going to need his eye scan."

"Eye scan? What the fuck? We never needed this before!" He exclaimed. He glared back at her, "why didn't you tell me that downstairs?"

She leaned against the wall and shrugged. "I figured he didn't lock the door, but second guessed myself. If you picked that lock, the camera would have sent the feed to dad and he would know within seconds." He groaned, slowly he got up and glared at the door. He stared at the door in anger. She came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder, he glanced down at her. She gave him a reassuring smile and smirked. "don't worry big brother, we'll find out whatever is bothering dad and what he's hiding." He nodded his head, he turned and followed his sister back downstairs in defeat.

* * *

Sorry for the short update, my next one will be a lot longer! So what did you think? Please leave a review and tell me that you think!

Until next time!


End file.
